Why Me?
by Mellierox66
Summary: 16 year old Saika Takahashi is brought into the world of Naruto when a strange old woman gives her a necklace. What will happen when she meets all of characters she's seen on TV? Will she find love in the ones she hated? ItachixOC. Hints of NejixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Is this my Wonderland?**

_Name: Saika Takahashi (Saika means Mistake)_

_Age: 16_

_Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan_

_Place of Residence: Florida, United States_

_Hair Color: Dark Purple_

_Eye Color: Light Blue_

_Likes: Cussing, Laughing for no reason at all, Being annoying on purpose, interesting people._

_Dislikes: People who judge her, crowded places, bad singers, and people with no humor._

**SAIKA's POV**

Obviously, I have THE most boring life in the world. I come home from school to my foster mother (Who likes to beat me, by the way) and I work from then until I go to sleep. It's like I'm her fucking maid or something. I don't think she even knows what it's like to act like a real mother. She treats me more like her servant than her daughter. And I don't even get paid! Like what the hell?

So, tonight I'm planning on running away. You heard me. I already packed a book bag full of all the things I'll need. I packed 10 pair of under wear, 2 boxes of pads, an extra shirt, extra pants, my cell phone, a camera, shoes and some water/snacks. Honestly, that's all I'll need. Of course I put some make-up and money in there too. Do you honestly think I could go anywhere without those two things? Hell no.

I took off my shoes so I wouldn't make any noise going across the floor. My socks muffled the sound a lot better than my tennis shoes did.

As I got to the front door, I sighed with relief and slowly unlocked the door.

My dog apparently heard me and started barking like I was a robber or something.

"Shit." I cursed, hearing my "Mother" getting out of bed. She probably wielded some sort of gun, so I unlocked the door quickly and ran out of the house.

"SAIKA!"

'Damn! She's running after me!'

After about 20 minutes of chasing me, she gave up and yelled at me telling me she was going to call the police.

That was fine with me. I'd just tell them she was beating me. And she knew that. That's why she wouldn't dare dial 911. I smirked to myself and made my way to my secret spot by the creek.

There was a huge cave near the creek that I liked to walk to every now and again. It was my personal sanctuary. I would like to hide in there when the police would occasionally come after me for some dumb thing I decided to do that day.

There was one thing about this cave I really loved. There was a spot behind a boulder that you could store things without them being seen. I starting storing guns, ammo, alcohol, and weed in there. Of course I never used any of it. But I was sure I would need it at some point. And now I do. I packed it all up and headed for the road.

I started walking North toward Georgia. I lived right on the border. I really despised the weather here. It was humid and hot almost all year long. I liked it in Japan before my parents had died...

See, I was born in Japan while my dad was on a business trip there. But, technically, I supposed I was a United States citizen. No matter how much I hated being in this country, it was still my home for as long as I can remember. If I were to move back to Japan, I would stick out like a sore thumb because I'm 100% white. No Asian blood in me.

Soon, it was beginning to get lighter and I smiled knowing I had been walking for at least 8 hours. My feet weren't as sore as I thought they would be and I wasn't especially hungry. But, I was really craving a Wendy's Frosty.

As I was walking, I saw a sign for the next exit. It has a Wendy's and my face lit up like the fourth of July.

I ran like death was at my heels toward the fast food restaurant with only ice-cream on the brain. I almost didn't hear the sirens in the distance. They sounded like they were getting nearer and I turned around and saw a cop car getting off on the same exit I had.

I almost shrugged it off until I realized I was breaking the law by running away and "Mother" had threatened to call the police. Would she have actually done it?

I wasn't taking any chances and I dove into the nearest store.

The store turned out to be some kind of hippie shop/ fortune teller place. I watched through the window to make sure the police car was gone. When it was, I sighed with relief and looked around the main room of the building.

There were Tarot cards and crystal balls galore just waiting to be purchased. I would buy one too, if they weren't such a rip off. There were T-shirts and bags for sale and a sign that read "Psychic Readings: $5".

"Hmm... Not a bad price." I mumbled to myself.

"Yes. We're known for the lowest prices around."

I jumped at the sudden voice. When I turned around it was some old lady with a black cat in her arms.

Her snow white hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She wore a flowing dark purple dress that hung off of her small figure. She had on many bracelets and necklaces. Many adorned celestial objects, like the Sun and Moon.

One, however, caught my eye. It was a Yin Yang sign that was centered in the middle of a silver Sun. The woman saw my interest in the necklace and slowly began taking it off.

"This necklace... It interests you?" The old woman smiled knowingly at me. I saw a small glint in her eye but dismissed it as just my imagination.

"Well... I was just looking." I smiled at her, feeling a bit uneasy. I had the strange urge to take the necklace into my own hands and let its energy flow into me. It feels so weird to have that kind of urge.

'What the hell am I doing? It's just a necklace!' My mind was saying that... But my heart was saying it was something more.

"You have the urge to touch it... don't you?" The old hag spoke softly.

"Err... No. I mean... It's your necklace. Why the hell would I want it?"

"Don't try to deny it, dear. I can see it in your eyes."

"My... Eyes?" My voice was barely audible.

She nodded and held my hands in hers. She placed the necklace in them and I watched at the black and white of the Yin Yang symbol swirled together to form the image of a forest.

"Wh-What is this?" I practically shrieked.

"It's your future. It's what you wanted." She grinned at me and I saw that glint in her eye again.

"My... F-future?" My voice came out a whisper and the necklace started vibrating in my hands. It went back to a Yin Yang and it spun in a circle that got faster and faster.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

"You are going where the universe thinks you will be most happy. Enjoy the rest of your life, dear. Forget the tragedy this world has caused you. Good Bye" I saw her smile then everything went white.

**A/N: So do you like it? :D Please review! I'm going to make it a short story if you don't D:**

**~Mellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You've Gotta Be Kidding Me**

**SAIKA'S POV**

All of the sudden I was thrown onto the ground. I didn't know where I was, because I didn't open my eyes. I just laid there with a major headache thinking I had fallen down at the old woman's shop. I wondered why she hadn't said anything yet.

"Are you o-okay?"

I almost answered "I'm fine" until I realized the voice I just heard wasn't the old woman's. I sat straight up and scrunched up my face. The Sun was too bright here.

Wait... THE SUN? Where the hell was I?

I looked around and saw a girl around my age looking at me worriedly. She had long purple hair and looked really shy. Her jacket was purple and white and she had strange shoes on I'd never seen anyone wear before.

However, something about her seemed extremely familiar... I just couldn't put my finger on it.

She was still awaiting my answer. "I'm fine." I smiled at her. She replied with a shy smile back at me.

"Um... You wouldn't happen to know what happened to me... would you?"

She shook her head. "I just saw you fall from a couple of feet. Y-you looked like you just appeared out of n-nowhere."

Her voice was so soft I had to strain my ears to hear her.

I looked around for any clue as to what happened. Then I felt something in my hand.

I held it up and noticed it was the necklace that the fortune teller had given me. Instead of the Yin Yang, I saw a picture of me... Except I was smiling. I hadn't smiled like that in years.

It changed into a picture of me again. This time, my face was flushed and there was someone else in the picture. It was a man with brown hair. I looked like I was in pain. However, upon closer inspection, I was in more pleasure than pain.

Something about the movement of my body and the other person's seemed familiar...

HOLY SHIT DAMN BALLS FUCK THIS GHETTO PIECE OF SHIT! WHY IS MY NECKLACE SHOWING ME HAVING SEX?

I quickly threw the necklace into my pocket and looked up at the girl. A blush was evident on my face.

'Great. Just great.' I thought. 'Now she thinks I'm some pervert or some shit.'

Then something clicked in my mind. I stood up and hugged the girl.

"Hinata!" I squealed.

"Uh... I don't think I know you." Hinata gasped for air once I let go of her.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry." I apologized and told her I recognized her from some place I couldn't remember.

"It's okay, really." She smiled at me and together we walked through the forest.

"Where are we going?" I wondered aloud.

"I was coming home from a m-mission when I found you. I was going back to the v-village."

"Village?" I mumbled. "OH! You mean Konoha? No. Fucking. Way!" I laughed like a maniac then realized something.

The old woman said "You are going where the universe thinks you will be most happy." Does this mean that a random anime I used to watch was where I would be most happy? Sure, I wanted to live here when I was little. It seemed like a paradise to my young eyes. But I wasn't sure I would fit in or even find happiness here. My thoughts then took a sudden turn for the worse. I smiled evilly to myself.

When I was younger, I had an obsession with a few of the male characters in the show. If I met them now, I would automatically have an orgasm right there on the spot. No kidding. I'd probably rape them. And, judging from what Hinata looks like right now, Shipuuden is taking place so everyone is around my age. Ahhh... Isn't life grand?

I think Hinata noticed my pervy smile and my drooling.

"Uh... We're here."

She snapped me out of my thoughts and I gaped at the massive wall in front of me. This was what Konoha looked like in real life? THIS PLACE WAS THE SHIT! .

I walked in with Hinata and a group of girls started talking to her and asking how her mission went.

I instantly recognized them as Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

Hinata turned to me. "Guys this is... I'm sorry. I didn't ask you your name before." She looked really embarrassed at her mistake.

"Oh! I'm Saika... Saika Takahashi." I waved at them as they smiled at me.

As they all started getting into a conversation, Ino slowed down to talk with me.

"Not to be rude, but what's up with your clothes?" I think my eye just twitched. "I've never seen any like that before. They don't look very flexible. I'm guessing you aren't a ninja."

I looked down at what I was wearing. Dark blue ripped skinny jeans, an off-the-shoulder Zelda t-shirt, a pair of Vans, and a number of random bracelets I bought in various places. My Hello Kitty necklace was dangling around my neck, too.

She nodded at my pants. "Did you get into a fight? Why are they all ripped?"

"Well I uh..." I was cut off by a rather loud crash in front of me.

"Naruto, you baka!"

Thud

"Wait Sakura! It wasn't my fault!"

Crash

"Stop with your lies, you idiot!"

I saw a flash of orange get thrown into a nearby brick building. The result was a cloud of smoke.

I slowly walked over to the unconscious boy. It was Naruto, all right. An obnoxious orange jump suit, whiskers, and blonde hair stared back at me. It looked a lot less obnoxious on the TV. I sighed and bent over to get a better look at the boy.

He also looked a lot less sexy on TV. I smiled evilly and poked his cheek.

OH MY FUCKING GAWD! You don't even know how squishy his cheeks were! I started poking them more and then grabbed them and stretched his face out. He looked so god damn funny! Like, you don't even know!

I busted out laughing and my eyes began to water with laughter. Oh shit, I already loved this place to death.

I was so caught up in my laughing fit; I didn't realize the three girls staring at me like this. ._.

**A Couple Hours Later**

Naruto finally woke up. That poor boy. He woke up to me with my face inches from his staring down at him. Don't ask why I was straddling him, either. I got caught up in the moment. I wasn't even going to do anything! I swear!

He screamed. I screamed. We both screamed. He kicked me off the bed he was in. There was a couple seconds of silence. He was the first one to break it.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"What do you mean? I think it was pretty obvious, don't you?" I looked at him like he was an idiot. You know, just to get under his skin.

He stared at me (like this o.o) for a couple of seconds.

Then I busted out laughing again. I couldn't contain it anymore. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. I laughed so hard, I forgot the girls and Naruto were even in the room at all. I felt so giddy being near these people I felt like I'd known all my life. And they didn't know me at all.

They kicked me out of the building we were in. I didn't even know where the hell I was. Everything looked familiar yet new at the same time. I wandered around until I found the edge of a forest.

I walked around in the woods for a while. I wasn't really keeping track of time or direction. I just wandered around aimlessly. I remembered I had my camera in my bag, so  
>I took it out and took a picture of myself so I could remember this later.<p>

I looked horrible! I pulled out my makeup and fixed myself up. Much better.

I was trying to change the settings on my camera and walk at the same time. It was working until I ran into something. Rather someone.

I looked up at the face of the person to see a really gorgeous boy glaring back at me. His hair was prettier than mine! It was so silky and shiny looking. I wanted to...touch it.

So I did.

Neji didn't seem to like it so much.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked it away from his hair.

"What's the matter with you? Do you have no manners?" His eyes narrowed.

"Eep... Uh... Your hair was just so shiny I really wanted to touch it."

Oh wow. I cannot believe I just said that to THE Neji Hyuuga.

For some reason, he let go of my wrist and crossed his arms.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Saika Takahashi. No need to tell me who you are. I already know, Neji."

He narrowed his eyes farther and activated his Byakugan. "How do you know my name?"

'Shit. This dude could seriously hurt me.' So I made up a lie.

"Word gets around I guess. And it helps when you're so strong and smart. You're a really frequent subject when it comes to the prodigies in Konoha, you know." I shrugged.

He seemed to believe it. He started walking away. Then he said "Where did you get the necklace in your pocket?" He turned his head to look at me.

How the hell did he see it? OH MY GOD! NO HE DIDN'T! Did Neji use his eyes to see through my clothes? WHAT A PERVERT!

"You disgusting little pervert."

"Excuse me?" He glared at me.

"You're so lewd!" I kicked him in the face with a round house kick.

He pinned me against a nearby tree. He raised his fist like he were about to punch me.

"I bet you use your Byakugan to look at TenTen too." I smiled knowingly at him.

His face turned beat red.

"Do not talk. You do not know what you are talking about."

I giggled and said, "If I were you, I wouldn't be using your eyes like that. It could cause you some serious trouble." He looked embarrassed and confused. I smiled seductively up at him. "But you're free to use them on me anytime you'd like."

I grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to mine. His lips lightly brushed mine and I pulled back thinking he would probably kill me.

I was surprised when he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I felt his breath on my neck and I let out a sigh of joy.

He trailed kisses from my shoulder all the way up to my ear. His breath was warm and it ticked. He caused me to shudder under his grasp. I closed my eyes to enjoy this as much as I could. I could feel him smile against my skin.

He whispered in my ear. "Don't make any promises you can't keep."

A flash went off. He let me go. My eyes fluttered open. He was gone.

Confused, I picked up my camera to see a picture of Neji whispering in my ear. The only thing that went through my mind:

How the hell did Neji know how to work a camera?

**A/N: OH wow. Saika is so useless. Of all the things to be thinking... *sigh***

**Well anyways please review (:**

**I won't be updating everyday like I have been, so don't expect too much, kay?**

**Now... REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's Destiny**

**Neji's POV**

Something was obviously wrong with me. I'd never let my emotions take over me like that. I'd never lost my self control like that. I had never let my hormones run loose like that before.

The girl, Saika, she wrapped me around her little finger and she probably didn't even know it. I had to avoid her from now on. There was no way what happened in the woods would happen ever again. I wouldn't allow it to.

Then again...

She made me feel something I never had before. She could see through me, it seemed. When I was talking to her, my blood seemed to race in my veins. No one had ever made me feel like that before. And, I couldn't think of any possible reason why she did... Aside from the fact that I accidentally saw her without any clothes on.

I honestly wasn't even paying attention to the fact that I could see all of her until she brought it to my attention. But after she had mentioned it... She had a pretty amazing body.

What am I saying? These thoughts shouldn't be in my head at all.

The girl was taking over my head. I would find a way to make it stop, one way or another.

The necklace still caught my interest. I had seen one like it once before. It was my mother's... However, my mother has been missing since I was still very young. There's no way the necklace was the same one my mother owned. Or maybe it was destiny that brought the necklace back to me.

Either way, Saika Takahashi, I'll get back at you for the torture you're putting me through.

**Saika's POV**

It was already starting to get dark outside. My encounter with Neji made me forget about getting back to the main part of the village. Now I was more lost than I was before. And to make it worse, I had nowhere to sleep. Of course I had to go and creep everyone out. So there's no way they'd let me sleep at any of their houses.

I sighed out of frustration.

I guess this just means I get to camp out in the forest tonight. Lucky me.

I sat down and leaned my back against a tree. It actually wasn't that uncomfortable. I tilted my head up and looked at the night sky. I smiled. You could never see this many stars at home. I breathed in the night air and reminded myself that this was my home now. I had no intention of returning to my "Mother". Although, that old lady at the shop was pretty cool. I'd like to hang with her sometime.

I laughed at my laid back thoughts. I was such a mess. I should have been more normal around the people here. Maybe then I would have somewhere to stay tonight.

Then again, I wouldn't have run into Neji either. I giggled at the memory of us and rolled on the ground having a giggle fit. The strange part was, Neji wasn't even one of my favorite characters. Now he was at the top of the list.

I guess the people of this world are more than just characters now, huh? I could actually talk to the shinobi of Konoha. I could actually have a REAL friendship with them. Not some made up relationship I had in my sick mind or some story I wrote with me as the main character. I was as much a part of this world as they were now. I now realize that I feel sort of at home here.

"Uh... Saika?"

I looked up to see Sakura looking at me strangely. Damn... I was just rolling all over the place laughing like a maniac.

"Uh... Hey." I mentally sweat dropped. "What... What're you doing here?"

"I was training when I heard hysterical laughing..."

I face-palmed and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I've been doing weird shit since I got here. I think someone slipped me something." When you've got nothing to blame, blame drugs :D

"Right... Well I came over to ask if you were okay."

"Yep. Just a little confused and lost." I grinned up at her.

She smirked down at me. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just um... Counting the trees in the forest."

She raised her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Fine." I sighed. "I came into the forest to look around. Then I got lost. Then I realized I had nowhere to stay so I figured I'd spend the night out here since no one would let me stay the night at their house. I'm pretty sure I scared them enough to convince them to stay away from me."

Sakura laughed. She laughed for a while. She stopped suddenly and said, "No one would think you were as weird as Rock Lee, I promise you." I smiled. She let out a short snicker then said "And I'm glad you realized how strange you were acting though. If you thought that was normal, we'd have a serious problem.

"Hey, I never said that wasn't how I'd usually act..." She laughed, thinking it was a joke. I laughed along with her. But I was actually kind of serious... Heh.

**A Couple Hours Later**

Sakura let me spend the night at her house. I had to explain to her that I didn't have a home or a job. That's really embarrassing. I was going to look for a job in the morning. I guess I'd have to stay here until I could afford an apartment. Maybe one like Naruto's would be okay. He was supposed to be pretty broke, right?

**Morning**

I woke up at 9:00. And you know what? That's about four hours earlier than I usually do. I was so proud of myself.

I headed out the door because Sakura had already left when I woke up. I headed down random streets to see if anyone was hiring.

I saw the ramen stand Naruto was always at and I walked in slowly. Naruto was there already. He had a lot of empty bowls in front of him. God knew that there would be three times as many by the time he was done eating.

I walked up to the seat next to him and sat down. "Yo, what're you doing here so early? It's not even lunch time."

Naruto flinched at the sound of my voice. He slowly turned towards me and pointed at me accusingly.

"You're not going to try something again are you?"

"Of course not. I came in here because I was looking for a job. Not stop looking at me like that and eat."

He looked at me suspiciously before turning back to his ramen and practically inhaled it. I sighed. He was never going to want to be my friend. And Naruto was friends with pretty much everyone! Even the huge wierdos. Then again, everyone here is a huge weirdo. At least it makes me feel a bit more sane. If even just a little.

"Why are you being so cautious? I'm not going to bite." I rested my head in my hand and looked at him with a bored expression.

"Maybe because you tried to pull some pervy rape thing on me, you psychopath!" He pointed his chopsticks at me.

I pulled the fake tears card on him. I wiped the moisture from my eyes and sniffled a bit. "Is that really what you think I was doing, Naruto? I'm sorry for giving you that impression."

He looked really confused and slightly afraid that he made a girl cry. "Erm... Don't cry. I'll buy you a bowl of Ramen. How about that?" He smiled at me.

I smiled inwardly and nodded my head, wiping away another tear. Sometimes, you either use tears, or let everyone hate your guts. I chose to cry. Is that a crime?

"I don't think I even asked your name." Naruto turned to me, awaiting my answer.

"The name's Saika Takahashi."

After a short talk with Naruto, I decided to head back onto the streets to search for a job.

After hours of looking, the only place that would take me was a clothing store. The owner asked me a few questions and decided to hire me. He said I could start working today if I wanted to. He made me change into one of the kimonos in the shop, though. He seemed to think my clothes were amusing at the very best. Well, this job paid for the rent and food I'll need, so I was cool with it.

So here I was, dressed in a fancy kimono helping men and women find the perfect clothes.

Not exactly paradise.

**3****rd**** person**

'Why is it that everywhere I go, she's there waiting for me?' Neji groaned.

He was currently inside a changing room. He locked himself in there. Why? The subject of his recent dreams and nightmares was standing right outside the room. Saika.

When Neji went on a walk earlier today, he saw Saika wandering around looking lost but determined. When Neji went to get lunch at the ramen stand, he saw Saika and Naruto chatting and quickly dove out of the restaurant to find somewhere else to eat. When he went shopping for a new outfit for the Spring Festival, he found himself locked in the changing room, hiding from a girl. But not just any girl. The girl who's been residing in his head for the past two days. When was he going to get a break?

Saika gently knocked on the door to the changing room Neji was in. "Do you need any help sir?"

Neji's mind raced for a way to respond. He couldn't find one so he remained silent.

Saika made a confused face and turned away from the door to help another customer.

'That was a close one.'

Neji had to plan his escape. He thought for about ten minutes before he mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he just use a jutsu to disguise himself?

Neji formed the necessary hand signs and instantly looked like a forty-year-old man. He slowly unlocked the door and peeked his head outside the room. Saika was nowhere in sight. He sighed. 'I guess all the effort was for nothing.'

He released the jutsu and trudged out of the shop.

**Saika's POV**

I just got out of my job and I was now trying to find my way to my new apartment. I'm pretty sure I just walked in a huge circle. Damnit.

I turned a corner abruptly and ran into someone.

"Shit. Excuse me." I looked up to see Neji Hyuuga, the gorgeous boy I kind of made out with yesterday.

He immediately stepped back from me and cleared his throat. There was a blush evident on his face.

"Watch where you are going." The he stepped around me like I never met him before.

I grabbed his sleeve to keep him from going anywhere. "Wait." I whispered to him.

He just looked at me. I sighed and pulled the necklace out of the sleeve of my new kimono. "You wouldn't happen to know what this is, would you?" I looked into his eyes hopefully.

Different emotions flashed through his eyes when he saw the necklace. Love. Fear. Hate. Hope. And finally regret. "I'm sorry. But I can't help you."

And he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess whaatttt :D **

**I got a new chapter up :D**

**But, this one took soooooo much effort to write... like legit. **

**It's also the longest of the chapters so far xD Ahaha**

**Stupid Neji. His mind was so wrapped up in hiding from Saika, he forgot he could use any of his super special ninja moves. Lawl. **

**Please review. It makes me feel all special inside :D**

**Neji: You're pathetic.**

**...Shuddup Neji TT_TT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Broken**

**Saika's POV**

That jerk, he just left me standing there confused. This was the second time! Oh well, I needed to get to my apartment anyway.

I followed the directions a helpful stranger on the street gave me. Sure enough, my new apartment and I came face to face for the first time. Actually, it seemed like more of a hotel than an apartment. It had basically three rooms. There was a living space, a bedroom, and a bathroom. All three rooms were pretty small. It came with basic furniture and appliances. This was good for me because I had no money to buy those things with. My paycheck barely paid for the apartment let alone tons of furniture. Maybe I'd get a second job in the future. That is, if I'm still here in the future.

I changed out of my kimono and hung it neatly in the closet. I washed off my makeup and trudged over to my bed wearing only my under things. I slowly snuggled into the blanket and let my mind wander, hoping to fall asleep. After all, I loved to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a loud noise coming from the main room of the apartment. It sounded like something was knocked over and had broken. What had made the noise, I did not know. I silently hoped to the gods that it was just my imagination. Somehow, I doubted it was.<p>

I heard footsteps and quiet whispering coming through the door. I quickly yet silently got onto the floor and rolled under my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes that this was all just a bad dream. I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of the door knob being turned.

My bedroom door leisurely creaked open to reveal a silhouette of a man. The darkness hid his face and added to the eeriness of the situation. He was lean with broad shoulders. He wasn't especially tall, but I'm sure he would be much taller than me.

I realized that I wouldn't be able to overpower him, as much as it pains me to say it. And I was a pretty tough girl. Someone must be pretty strong for me to feel defeated just by looking at them. I slowly pulled my knees close to my chest.

A second pair of feet waltzed into the room and paused next to the other. Judging by their body language, I assumed they were rather perplexed as to why there was no one in the room. I wondered why they would want me.

"Where is the girl?"

"I don't know. He said she would be here. "

"Did he give her the right directions?"

"Yes, I made sure of it. "

"Then where is she?"

"I'm not sure. Oh! Look! Her bag's in the corner."

"Damn it. She must have figured out we were coming..."

I watched as their bodies moved toward the door. The second person paused at the door way. He turned toward the bed and got to his knees. My heart pounded faster. He slowly lowered his head until he could see under the bed.

"Well, well." He snickered, "Looks like I found you."

I gasped and tried to get away from him. He was quick and wrapped his hand around my ankle in a firm grip. There was no getting away. I kicked and squirmed as much as I could. I didn't scream. Screaming let the enemy know you were afraid. I wasn't showing any weakness.

He began to pull me out from under the bed. I dug my fingernails into the wooden floor, trying to hold on. His grip on my ankle tightened. I couldn't give in... But I couldn't fight back either. He was too strong. Plus there were two of them. I had no chance.

My fingers bled from the wood splintering. My ankle was bruised from the hold the man had on it. I clutched the leg of the bed for dear life. I was afraid. There was no denying it. My fear was there. My tears were there. My stomach dropped at the realization of it all.

I lost all hope of getting away. The other man peeled my fingers from the bed one by one. My tears stained the wood beneath me. This was it. This is what was to become of me.

The men started eagerly pulling at what little clothing I had on. I closed my eyes tight and refused to open them. I refused to listen. I refused to feel anything. I let myself shut down completely. It was as if I was broken.

I felt nothing as the men ran their hands roughly over my body. I heard nothing as they snickered down at me. I saw nothing as they took turns pounding into me with their eyes filled with lust and amusement. I felt nothing. I was nothing. I was crushed beyond repair. I was defeated and broken. It was as if I died that night.

**Neji's POV**

It was early morning when I woke up. I always trained this early in the day to keep my senses as sharp as I could.

After thinking for hours last night, I came to the conclusion to stop resisting her. Saika opened up a new world to me. I wanted to let her in mine.

As I walked into the training ground, I saw a small heap under a tree. As I got closer, I realized it was Saika and I ran worriedly to her.

She had on a ripped and bloodied shirt and was covered in filth. She was sobbing into her hands, with her knees pulled close to her and a tree supporting her back. As my eyes scanned her over, I found her skin adorned many bruises and cuts. Dark bruises encircled both of her ankles and wrists. The marks made it look as though she was held down with a great amount of force. Dried blood covered her finger tips and wood stuck out of her fingernails.

Knowing Saika wasn't a ninja made me worry more. She probably didn't know how to protect herself or know how to deal with pain. Someone must have taken advantage of that fact.

I fell onto my knees in front of her. I asked what happened and if she was okay but I received no response. I attempted to pull her into a hug only to have her freeze and shake in my arms. She shoved me away from her and scuttled to another tree.

I crawled toward her cautiously and she pressed her back to the tree. He breathing accelerated and her whole body shook from what I guess was fear. My eyebrows knit together in concern. She was completely traumatized.

I grabbed her shoulder in an effort to calm her. She tore it away. I grasped her shoulder again, this time a bit harder so she wouldn't tear away. She shrieked and tried to get away from me. I was just trying to help.

"DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!" She screamed at me.

She crawled into a ball and I saw her shoulders shaking with her sobs. My heart was breaking just looking at her. Unfortunately, I couldn't help her, now. I was only making things worse. I ran my hand through my hair, annoyed. Why couldn't I ever do anything right? I walked away from Saika's crumbling form.

**Saika's POV**

I couldn't think. In fact, I couldn't feel. My whole body was shaking and yet I was completely paralyzed. I was raped. But, it felt like it wasn't me it just happened to. It felt like I was watching it happen to someone else.

A few more tears rolled down my face and into my hair. I couldn't take it. I felt completely alone and afraid. My whole body hurt and with every breath I took, I mentally winced at the pain. I wanted to die. It already felt like I did. I was never going to be myself again. I was never going to be able to be touched again. I couldn't handle it. I just... Couldn't.

Somehow I ended up in a clearing. I guess the men carried me there... Or I ran out of the building, looking for anywhere to go. I just had to get out of that room.

I sat there shaking the whole night. I didn't sleep. I was afraid to.

Someone found me in the morning. I think it was Neji. I couldn't be sure, I couldn't really think at the time. Everything was a blur. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I pushed it away. It grabbed me again, this time harder. I completely shut down. I think I said something, but I don't remember. I just remember being afraid and the person leaving me.

I found my bag lying a few yards away. I crawled over to it and slung it over my back. I stood up and tried to walk. It turned into a limp and I found myself deep in the forest. It was strange how I always found my way there.

By the time my legs gave out under me, it was almost noon. The sun beat down on me and dried the tears that still threatened to come. I lay on the forest floor for the rest of the day. I had no reason to go anywhere. I had no motivation. Sleep eventually consumed me, late in the night. I felt broken still. My old self had died. A new self was birthed.

**A/N: Woo! Sorry I haven't updated in forever ._.**

**I'll try to be better about it.**

**Also, give me your view on the story so far :D**

**I like the new depressed Saika. Then again, that's my favorite kind of character. Haha. **

**REVIEWWWW**

**~Mellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: My Hero**

**3****rd**** person:**

Saika lay motionless with the grassy earth beneath her. Her breaths were shaky and silent tears rolled down her cheeks onto the grass, damp with morning dew.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around, her vision slightly blurred. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and she forced herself to forget all about them. She wouldn't cry anymore. She wouldn't feel sorry for herself or let anyone pity her in her sad state. She reminded herself she was a whole new person. She wasn't going to fall prey to sadness and sympathy. No, she would be strong until the end, even if it somehow killed her.

She thought back to the old women at the shop back in the other world. She had said she would be most happy here. Apparently the universe had other plans and decided to make her life that much worse here. But, she'd make the best out of this new life. It's the only thing she could do now, after all.

**Saika's POV**

I sat and thought over my life so far. It really was quite pathetic. I wasn't going to lie. It was like one of those sad movies where everyone felt sorry for the girl whose life was a complete mess. The girl found love in someone she never thought would help her and she lived happily ever after. The thing was, this wasn't a Hollywood movie, this was real life. Or at least it was to me now.

I heard something move in the trees behind me and I froze. I didn't know what to do. I was panicking. I took a deep breath and slowly turned my head in the direction I heard the noise.

My eyes landed on two pair of feet. I dared not look up. I started shaking.

'No! Saika! You're a new person now. Don't be afraid!' My mind screamed at me. I mustered as much courage as I could and I gradually moved my sight upward.

Both people were wearing large black coats with red clouds. I recognized the coats these two people wore. They were Akatsuki. Now, I had a reason to be scared. However, I refused to give in to fear anymore. I was brave. I had to be.

My eyes then traveled up to the faces of the men in front of me. The man on the right had skin tinted blue and actually had gills. It was rather strange looking, that's for sure.

'That's Kisame...' I thought. 'Hah. I wonder what his parents looked like.' I smiled inwardly at how awkward they must look. Then my eyebrows knit together as I realized who must be with Kisame.

I turned my head slightly to the left and my eyes met garnet ones. A Sharingan decorated both of his eyes and they looked rather beautiful in real life. His long, dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he adorned a Konoha headband with the sign crossed out.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Even more so than Neji, or even Naruto. This man standing in front of me had a godly complexion. There was no doubt in my mind that this handsome man was Itachi Uchiha.

**3****rd**** Person:**

Saika stared at the man in front of her for some time. He was mesmerizing.

Her lips parted slowly and she whispered the man's name. "Itachi."

Itachi looked down at her with a frown. She didn't look dangerous but he couldn't take any chances. He used his Sharingan on her so she'd fall unconscious. His efforts were useless, however, because it seemed his bloodline limit didn't affect her.

"What's the matter, Itachi?" Kisame looked over to his partner.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the girl sitting on the forest floor.

"My Sharingan seems to have no affect on her."

Kisame's eyes widened some at his words. This had never happened before.

Kisame turned toward Itachi. "Maybe we should take her back to Leader. We already finished our mission here, after all." He shrugged.

Itachi moved his gaze from the girl to his partner.

"Hn."

Kisame crouched down so Saika was at eye-level. She just sat quietly waiting for them to make a move.

"I don't think she's dangerous at all." Kisame tilted his head. "It surprises me that she knows your name."

Saika looked down. She didn't know what to do or what they would do to her. Itachi's presence was making her uneasy.

Itachi walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. She winced at the pain. The bruises from before hadn't healed very much. She was surprised when she didn't go into panic mode when he grabbed her. Perhaps she had gotten over her phobia of being touched.

Itachi looked at her for a moment. She was completely beaten up and bloody and bruised. She must be awfully weak to be in this condition. He scowled and pushed her into Kisame's arms.

The blue man threw her over his shoulder and started walking toward the Akatsuki base. Itachi carried her bag reluctantly. Saika was silent the whole way. She didn't risk speaking and just looked down as the trees sped past her.

**A/N: So do you like it? :D I know it's a short chapter.**

**I bet it's pretty obvious who she likes. Haha.**

**Well please review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**...Even if it's just a one-word review. Lol**

**It lets me know someone's reading it ^.^**

**Thanks!~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Danger**

**Saika's POV**

Kisame had set me down on a tree stump a couple hours later. He took a large pill out of his sleeve and held it in front of me.  
>"Swallow it." He urged me.<p>

I stared at him. Did he really expect me to just trust him?

"Why would I do that?" I whispered, confused.

The blue man chuckled and shook his head as he said, "It'll just cause you to fall unconscious for a few hours."

My eyes darted between Kisame and Itachi. "And if I refuse to?"

Itachi glanced at me and replied "Then you'll fall unconscious by my hand."

His voice was so low and dangerous. It sounded so sexy... I sighed and grabbed the pill from Kisame's hand and tossed it inside my mouth and swallowed.

"You don't need water?"

I looked at Kisame and replied, "Naw, I'm used to taking them without it."

It was true. I had a period in my life where I was really addicted to pills. It scared me how different I acted on them, so I quit. It wasn't at all easy, though.

I looked over toward the forest and everything started spinning and I felt my body sway from side to side, not sure which direction was up. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight.

"Hey, Kisame, why is everything spinning so much? Is this because of,um, the psfkk ldkhkahhfkg..sfg..." Then I fell asleep.

**3****rd**** Person**

Saika's unconscious body was carried to the Akatsuki base on Kisame's back. Having Saika awake would reveal the base's location and information could be leaked.

Upon arriving at the base, the three entered and Saika was set on the hard floor while the members that were present gathered around her, waiting for her to gain consciousness. They were intrigued to hear that the Sharingan had no affect on her. They all wanted to know exactly who this girl was.

Saika's motionless body then began to stir. Light blue eyes lit up the dark room and everyone turned to look at the girl sprawled out on the cold stone floor.

She grabbed her head in her hands and slowly looked up to see several Akatsuki members looking down at her, obviously curious.

Pein walked in front of Saika and crossed his arms. He glanced toward Itachi.

"Itachi, put the girl into the interrogation room while I prepare."

The older Uchiha nodded and grabbed Saika's wrist and basically dragged her into the room. He pushed her into a metal chair and tied her arms and legs to it. Saika looked disbelievingly up at Itachi.

"You do know I have no information on the Leaf Village, right?"

Itachi only glanced in her direction. He didn't speak and Saika thought he might not have heard her and repeated herself. He replied this time.  
>"I cannot verify this."<p>

"Hmph." Saika really did not like being tied up. She had been sitting there for around ten minutes now in complete silence with no one in the room except her and Itachi. She looked around for something to occupy her time. Her mind was completely blank until a wild idea popped into her head. A small smile slowly crept onto her face and grew into a wider one. Her vision moved toward the man.

"My leg itches."

He only barely flicked his gaze in her direction. She took that as acknowledgement.

"Come itch it for me."

A moment of silence.

"No."

Saika sighed and started making annoying noises, hoping he'd give in to her to make the noises stop. Of course her leg didn't actually itch; she just wanted to see how far the man would actually go.

Itachi gripped the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Saika smirked inwardly.

"Will you shut up if I scratch it for you?"

Saika nodded her head furiously. Itachi stepped toward her slightly, awkwardness evident in his movement. His hand reached toward her and he asked,

"Where?"

"My right leg."

He placed his hand on her thigh, slightly above her knee. She could feel his breath against her and her breathing quickened. "Here?"

"Higher." His long fingers wrapped gently around her. His eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"How about here?" Saika's heartbeat sped faster and faster still. She hoped he couldn't hear it. It was pounding in her ears.

"Higher" She managed to whisper. Both Itachi and Saika knew her leg didn't itch and that this was all a game. However, neither of them cared at this moment as lust seemed to fill the empty room. Oh, how Saika really wished she weren't tied up at the moment.

His thumb brushed her warmth and she gasped. She urged him to move a bit higher with a sound coming from deep within her. She blushed while his mouth turned up into a sexy grin.

The sound of the knob to the door turning filled the room. Itachi closed his eyes and smirked. He straightened himself, stepped away from the girl, and faced the door. Saika's body relaxed some at his distance but also longed for his closeness. It was a rather new feeling.

The door opened and Pein walked in and stood with this arms crossed in front of Saika. Let the interrogation begin.

**A/N: My chapters are ALL OVER THE PLACE.  
>Extremely sad, to super happy, to funny, to well... lust-y xD<br>Please review, though 3**


End file.
